Catastrophe Lover
by Femurella
Summary: Dino is in his fancy-ass 5 star hotel suite when his favorite student comes crashing in, eyes burning and tonfas a swinging to get what she wants. She wants the D. Dinoxfem!Hibari (D18)


A/N: AU where Hibari is a female and UST between her and Dino is at an all time high. (Like it wasn't canonically anyway)

Some days, Dino Cavallone wondered what he did to deserve the hellion that is Hibari Kyouya. Then he remembered that he was a Mafia Don and yea, he probably deserved Hibari. (But in his defense, he was a _good_ Don, always putting his subordinates and civilian's safety first.) He had returned to his hotel suite after a long day of meetings with the resident Vongole Familia residing in Japan. Well, meeting was probably stretching it a bit. It was more like a day of trying not to get himself killed or maimed in another one of the Vongole's crazy traditions which basically was just a reason to have fun at other people's expense (and pain). He had managed to slip away from the rowdy happenings, feeling rather bummed that he had not been able to go see his favorite (and only) student. Despite his student's less than amicable personality, he wouldn't trade her for anyone else in the world, although sometimes she did drive him nuts and sideways up the goddamn wall.

He was just about to take a quick shower before going out to see if he could catch her at the school before the day ended when a loud crash shook him from his thoughts and he turned to the window just in time to see one Hibari Kyouya crash through it in style, tonfas at the ready and bloodlust in her eyes. He had barely a moment to consider the fact that that his room was on the 59th floor when his murderous, tonfa-wielding maniac of a student charged toward him. He could see the intention of bodily harm in her manic eyes and barely managed to pull his whip out to block the blow aimed at his nose. The sad thing was this wasn't even the first time Hibari had pulled something like this. It was fine though, he considered random attempts on his life a large part of his life in general, what with his being the Don of one of the largest and most influential familia, but when they were coming from his own student…Dino wasn't too sure how he was supposed to feel about that. Hibari, annoyed at his ponderings, tsked and swung at him again, and he was forced to dodge. He was glad she didn't chose to attack 5 minutes later, because then he would be in the shower with little choice of weaponry to defend himself with but toilet paper and possible the complimentary shower bottles they have in those fancy hotels, which were poor defense against metal tonfas swung at maximum velocity and with deadly intention to kill or severely cripple.

'Hey, hey! What gives Kyouya!? Was it something I did? 'A narrow miss, a tonfa swinging mere centimeters from his forehead, the metal sung as it swung by, loud and sharp. Hibari was really aggressive today, well, more so than usual at least. 'H-Hey! Stop that! Oh c'mon, would you stop trying to kill me and tell me what's wrong?' In response to his panicked shouts, Hibari merely made a vaguely irritated face before lunging at him once more. He dodged, her swipe missing him at the last moment and smashing into the expensive plasma television instead. 'Damn,' was his first thought, followed by a nastier word that would probably make hookers blush and Hibari Kyouya try to castrate him when the pulverized TV begun to fizzle and smoke.

Kyouya really did not know the meaning of giving up, even pinned under his significantly larger frame and with one hand immobilized courtesy of his whip which was wrapped securely around it, securing it to the bedpost. Kyouya didn't take being pinned very well, snarling and thrashing against him like a rabid animal. It was making it hard for him to restrain her and causing several more…interesting reactions down south too with all her squirming. He had to look out for her other arm too which was still stubbornly holding onto her tonfa and would happily clock him across the face if he got within striking range. It had taken a lucky shot when Hibari was momentarily distracted by dodging the smoldering debris from the exploding TV, he had successfully snagged her left wrist with his whip though victory was short-lived when she gave a vicious tug on the whip, causing him to pitch forward and crash into the stunned woman, effectively ending up with him laying on top of her on the hotel's sizable poster bed.

Acting on instinct, he had seized the chance to wind the whip's length around the nearest bed post and tugged it tight. Hibari had reacted by trying to give him a concussion with her free hand. 'O-oi! Seriously, you're really pissing me off Kyouya!' Dino growled as he jerked backward to avoid the strike. As tolerant as he could be usually, he did have a temper under all his good cheer and Hibari was really, really pushing him right now, what with the sudden ambush and trying to punch his face in with a tonfa constantly. Gritting his teeth, he snarled 'Kyouya! I'm giving you one last chance to calm down and explain yourself, or I'm going to treat you like the little brat you are, do you understand! And trust me, you're not going to enjoy it.' At his words, Hibari finally went still. Relieved, he smiled down at her and had to rein his self-control in when she gazed up at him from under her dark lashes, a smile with a razor's edge on her lips as she practically purred ' What makes you think I won't enjoy it, Don Cavallone?'

Despite her invitation, she wasn't about to make it easy for him either. Even with one hand tied, if he tired to initiate anything more, she still had one arm free to beat his face in with if he got too close. Her legs were a danger too, if he moved his weight off them, there was the immediate danger of her kicking him somewhere uncomfortable. He had made that mistake once when he turned his back on her one training session, thinking that she would be too tired to continue the fight when she had stood despite her twisted ankle, and delivered a fierce kick to his kidneys. While he was proud to say no tears were shed nor were pants shat in from the excruciating pain of being kicked in the goddamn kidneys, his men had to help him get around for a few days after the incident. There was no way he was having a repeat of that.

An impatient 'tut' was heard and he glanced down at his quarry who continued to struggle beneath him, a dark scowl on her face. Her renewed efforts were definitely causing his blood to flow downwards and soon, he was squirming too, though more out of discomfort at the sudden tightening of his pants. Just as he was wondering how he was supposed to go about this, Kyouya suddenly paused, her gaze fixed on his…oh well, looks like she discovered what her squirming was doing to her very male and very hormone-driven teacher. Serves her right, he thought smugly, though he couldn't help but be amused at his student whose wide, shell-shocked eyes were still fixed on his 'not-so-little' problem. Kyouya may act like a little cock-tease at times (whether unknowingly or not, he had yet to figure out) but she was a mere teenager, barely over eighteen and had little experience in encounters of the more carnal type.

This gave him a bit of an idea though. It was a dirty move but sex was a dirty affair anyway and Kyouya was a dirty little brat who likes playing dirty and attacking him whenever he was distracted by the way her ass looks in those pants ,so who gives a shit anyway. Making up his mind and hoping Kyouya wouldn't maim him too badly for this, he grinded his impressive erection down between her legs. Kyouya made a weird noise like she was being choked and froze up. Seizing the proverbial bull by the horns, he tugged the tonfa out of her slackened grip and tossed it away. What he didn't count on was that in his haste to get rid of the weapon of his frequent torment, he had let go of the whip, which gave way to some slack to her bound hand which swung upwards to meet his chin, the tonfa she refused to let go off prior to him capturing her hand with his whip clutched tightly in its grasp. Adrenaline and sheer dumb luck were deciding factors in him dodging the brutal strike by a hair's breath; he mentally sent a quick thank you to whatever higher power above for letting him keep his front teeth before barreling his shoulder into her forcefully, knocking the wind out of her and causing her to lose her grip on her last line of defense which he hastily knocked away from the bed.

Now weaponless and partially immobilized, Kyouya resorted to kicking at his legs, narrowly missing the Cavallone crown jewels. Fearing for his lineage, he dropped his weight on her legs and tugged hard on the whip, securing her left arm back to the post and limiting her reach. He let his guard down a moment too soon because he forgot what a stubborn little prick Kyouya could be and was rewarded by sharp teeth sinking into the flesh in the junction between his neck and shoulder. 'Fuck! Argh, you little shit!' All pretenses at playing nice flew out the window at that and he grabbed at the jaw of his student who was trying to literally 'bite him to death'. 'Anyone ever tell you that you take things too literally Kyouya?' he grumbled, fingers pushing down on the jaws clamped around his neck. Unable to snark an answer at him, Hibari merely growled low in her throat and bit down harder despite his firm grip. 'Well, this means I don't get to feel sorry about this.' He pushed down harder with his fingers, feeling the skin under them tighten and twitch with barely concealed pain. He pushed harder, brows creasing as he wondered if he had to dislocate her jaw before she was willing to give up and let go of his neck. To his relief, he felt some lax in her vice grip a moment later. Cheering internally at not having to cause lasting injury to his student, he not- so-gently implored her to let go by pushing harder again and Kyouya made a noise akin to discomfort and finally, finally she released his neck, drawing back with a soft whimper at the soreness in her jaw, a string of saliva still connecting them.

Refusing to feel bad for what he was about to do, he took advantage of her moment of disorientation and promptly smashed his head against hers. Kyouya was evidently not expecting the head-butt and was unable to pull back in time to avoid the full brunt of it. Dazed, he felt her go limp beneath him and seized the chance to force her remaining hand up against her left, tightening the whip again when both wrists were caught in the loop and tying the end to the wooden headboard. Grinning, he moved back to admire his handiwork. Sure it took him a while to subdue the beast (not to mention quite a number of injuries) but he felt a sense of accomplishment at finally doing it. It was always s thrilling (in more ways than one) to fight with Kyouya, and he was a man who enjoyed a challenge. No pretty dames in flowery skirts and soft delicate smiles for him. He much preferred fierce, fiery eyes framed by dark lashes and the sharp deliberate movements of battle-hardened muscles, lips drawn back in a feral snarl, all teeth and promises of sharp pain.

He snapped out of his thoughts when Kyouya bucked underneath him. Or as much as she could anyway, a dangerous look in her eyes as she snarled her displeasure. 'Stop making that creepy face, it's pissing me off. And untie me before I drag your guts out of you.' He smiled humorlessly at her, hands going to his whip and tugging vindictively on it, tightening the bonds to a near unbearable extent. Welts were already being formed on her pale wrists, angry and red. Kyouya didn't seem to be too bothered though, with the way she continued to tug at the whip. The headboard creaked ominously and he decided to cut his gloating short. 'Oh, I'll like to see how you plan on doing that Kyouya~' he tugged cheekily on a strand of her hair ' In case you haven't noticed, I'll say I've already won this round, what with you being a little…tied up right now.' He punctuated his words with a slightly more forceful tug on her hair, feeling petty for the many times she had bludgeoned him over the head with those dreaded tonfas.

Kyouya chose this moment to turn her head and try to sink those vindictive fangs into his hand. He snatched his hand back, her sharp bite catching the skin for the barest moment, tearing the skin but not doing much in terms of actual damage. 'Tch, you're really a handful you know that Kyouya?' He grabbed at her face with both hands, one hand jamming her jaw open while he shoved the fingers of the other deep into her open mouth, the tips nearly touching the back of her throat. Hibari lost it. She trashed and snarled, legs flying up to slam into his back and he made a mental note to tie those down too, he couldn't run the risk of her connecting with anything irreplaceable every time he moved his weight even slightly off them. Undeterred, he pushed in deeper, other hand jamming her jaw open to keep from losing his fingers. His fingers brushed against her throat and she spasmed, hacking as her gag reflex kicked in. On a whim, he tugged his tie free from his neck, knotting it deftly before pushing it behind her teeth, slipping the rest of the tie around her head and tying it off to keep her from spitting it out. Kyouya didn't take being gagged very well and made sure to let him know by trying to knee him, but fearsome as she may be, gagged and bound, she had no chance of resisting when he pried her legs apart and bound them to the bottom bed posts with belts he procured from his wardrobe.

Straightening from his work, he grinned at his prize, stretched out and bound to his bed. Kyouya made a rather lovely sight and his libido chose this time to remind him that it had been a week since he'd been inside the warm heat of his temperamental lover. Oh well, Kyouya would forgive him if he took what he wanted…eventually. Probably after shattering his femur first. Besides, it was hardly his fault seeing as she was the one who jumped him first, granted for a slightly different goal in mind than sex. Mind made up, he shrugged his jacket off and unbuttoned his shirt, unhurriedly making his way back onto the bed, hovering above his captive on his hands and knees. Kyouya fixed her gaze on him, an almost bored look on her face. Well, he'll fix that soon. Her eyes narrowed into slits when he leaned over her to remove the hunting knife he kept in the bedside drawer, you couldn't be too careful especially being the head of one of the largest mafia family in Italy. Setting to work, he cut neatly through the thin material of her dress pants, causing her to start struggling again with minimal results. Experience had taught him that with Kyouya, it was better to be extra safe than to be extra sorry and bleeding from several orifices, which was why he had checked and re-checked the bonds holding her down. They wouldn't be giving anytime soon. He was going to owe her a new pair of pants though, he though as he tugged the tattered remains of her pants away, leaving her bare to his eyes and the cold air. 'Urm… guess you like to go commando sometimes huh?'

He lifted his gaze from his student's exposed state when he remembered his tie was probably making it hard for her to answer him and was met with a pleasing sight. Hibari Kyouya was blushing like a virgin on her wedding night. Except well, she wasn't. He had made sure of that, he thought smugly. Three months ago, a training session in a bamboo grove south of here had led to him bending the feared disciplinary chairman of Namimori High over a moss-covered rock and thoroughly fucking her until she had relented and cried out his given name for the first time since he had met her. It made the beating he had received later worth it, although she didn't have to go and punch him in the nutsack too. He thought that was pretty rude, also it caused an unpleasant burning sensation whenever he peed from then onwards though it thankfully stopped a few weeks back.

Considerate that this merely their third time together, (second time was in a supply closet during an extravagant party with an intoxicated Kyouya who wouldn't take no for an answer and was predictably too impatient to wait for his men to get the car around) he felt gracious enough to cut her some slack, ignoring his raging hormones for the moment. 'Kyouya, if you don't want this then just tug twice on the whip and I'll let stop okay?' he paused, breath bated and praying to whatever deity out there that she wanted this as much as him. Steely grey eyes fixed their gaze on him and he bit his lip, noticing that despite his offer, she had not moved to tug on her bonds yet. Perhaps there was hope yet.

Finally after what seemed like hours, Kyouya broke eye contact, glazed eyes shifting away from his giving a miniscule nod before relaxing her body and shutting her eyes. Relief flooded his body and he kissed her, long and hard, tugging the knotted part of the tie out of her mouth. She allowed him this for a generous minute before he felt sharp incisors snap shut on his lips. Sputtering, he pulled away, blood pouring freely from the harsh bite as he scowled down at a self-satisfied Hibari who flashed blood-stained canines at him in a smirk. He returned it with one of his own, before snaking one hand underneath her shirt, easily undoing the buttons and pushing it off her shoulders. A little help from his knife took care of her bra and he was pinching and rolling her nipples in his hands, watching with satisfaction as she arched her back and panted and snarled expletives at him.

Amused but mostly scandalized by her rather creative and expletive accusations about what his ancestors did for a living, he pushed the knotted part of the tie back into her mouth, stopping her angry tirade with a startled 'Mph!' Lowering his mouth to her chest, he took her in his mouth, nipping and licking playfully as she whined low and loud, the gag preventing her making any other noise. Changing tactics, he sucked greedily, hands slipping under her back to caress at the taunt muscles. Hibari made a strained noise somewhere between a growl and a whine, head lolling back onto the pillow. He continued to tease her, alternating between pinching and rubbing the pink nubs until they were standing erect and then licking and sucking at them until Hibari let out a loud whimper and what sounded like his name from behind the gag.

Chuckling at her enthusiasm, he felt generous enough to tug the tie out again. Hibari scowled at him but held her tongue in case he decided to put it back in. He moved downwards, grinning to himself when he saw what effects his ministrations had on her lower half. She was dripping wet and ready for him. Pushing his index finger in, he crooked it, trying to find the spot that would make her call out his name unwillingly. Rubbing at the ribbed spot, he shifted his gaze to her face, watching as the usually composed Hibari Kyouya fell apart under his clever touch. Her face was flushed red, eyes glazed over with pleasure, mouth open and panting heavily. Hibari had little patience for his appreciating though, she growled as she tugged on her bonds, legs straining to curl around his back. 'H-hurry up and get on with it already Cavallone, Ngh!..' she trailed off into soft moans when he crooked his fingers further, pushing and rubbing her insides. Feeling the need to bury himself inside her too, his fingers went to his belt, intent on doing just that when he happened to catch sight of one of her discarded tonfas.

Flashes of memories from injuries sustained from her blunt trauma weapons of choice had him pausing, an idea forming in his pleasure- hazed mind. Slowly he moved away from the bed, Kyouya's questioning look boring into his back as he reached for the discarded tonfa. His intentions must have shown on his face or something because she took one look at what was so important for him to pause in the middle of sex to pick up and paled, struggling anew to get free, the headboard creaking as it strained against Hibari's monstrous strength. 'Don't you fucking dare Cavallone!' He smiled placating at her. 'Oh, but Kyouya, you don't even know what I'm planning on doing!' he placed the tonfa at the front of entrance, business end facing in. Kyouya was really straining now and fearing for his life should the headboard finally give out, he gripped the tonfa firmly and pushed in. 'A-ah! Fuck you,you shitty herbivore!' Speeding up, he pushed the tonfa in deeper, pushing and pulling the instrument of his torment in and out at a fast pace. Kyouya bucked in place, clawing at the headboard instead of tugging on it now, her wrists already torn open from the struggling, bloodied and an angry red. Her back arched, hips lifting clean off the bed and head thrown back as she screamed her pleasure to him.

The visual sight coupled with the feral noises she was making was the last straw that broke the bucking bronco's back and he tugged his pants off with a vicious vigor, unable to wait any longer. Tossing the tonfa aside, he took his place between her legs and pushed in. It was a well known fact that 'Bucking Horse Dino' lived up to his name…in more ways than one. Kyouya whined and trashed when he started to force his significant girth inside her, the earlier fingering and the incident with the tonfa had prepared her a bit, loosening her walls, though it didn't do much to really prepare her for the massive size of the 'Bucking Horse'. It took him a whole minute to settle himself into her fully and another full minute before she calmed enough for him to commence thrusting. Gripping her hips tightly enough to bruise, he ploughed into her moist heat, burying his face in her neck and licking and biting wherever he could. Beneath him, Kyouya moaned and continued pulling at her bonds as she tried instinctually to curl up around him to lessen the pain from the intrusion.

Taking pity, he reached back and unbuckled the belts holding her feet apart and she curled inward, crossing bruised ankles behind his back and licking at his neck in a rare gesture of appreciation. Feeling his peak approaching, he reached downwards, finding her swollen clit and with a few strokes, she came apart underneath him, screaming his name as she came. Her walls tightened around him with her release and he grunted as he came too, splattering her insides with his warm seed. Exhausted, he reached up and untied her arms which were rubbed raw and bleeding from the torn skin. Feeling slightly guilty, he gave both wrists a quick kiss, tasting the metallic tang of her blood in his mouth. It left a bad taste, but he consoled himself with the fact that this was Hibari Kyouya who thrived on the battlefield and sex was a battlefield to her, all harsh bites and rough touches that bruise instead of fleeting caresses and soft words whispered in the dark.

'You have twenty seconds before I feel well enough to get up and bite you to death bronco.'

At those ominous words, he leapt away, dodging the right hook aimed at his nose. Despite the promise of twenty seconds of down time, he would be a fool if he'd believe she would be generous enough to actually give him that. 'Oops, I forgot. I'm really bad at Math.' She smirked, fingers gripped around the tonfa she had picked up off the ground beside the bed which he absently noted, was still slightly wet from earlier activities. Dodging another swing from her tonfa, he stumbled further away, cursing as he tugged his pants up, hurriedly uncoiling his whip, beyond glad that he had managed to snatch his whip with him when he had vacated the bed previously for fear of the disheveled predator he had foolishly released. 'Shit Kyouya, really? Right after sex?' His legs were still shaky and he felt slightly woozy from the blood loss from his neck wound. Damn Hibari and her stupidly sharp teeth. On the plus side, Hibari seemed to be having some problems of her own as well. Her strike had been slow compared to her usual ones, and he could see that she had a slight limp.

Feeling more confident about his chances of survival now, he cracked his whip, grinning at his scowling pupil. It seems like he still had some work to do if she could still stand and take swings at his face. Opposite him, standing naked and proud, albeit rather dishelved and aching in places unmentionable, Hibari Kyouya returned his grin with a predatory smirk.

End.

Woohoo, smut is hard to write. This is my first attempt so read and review and let me know if you want the prequel to this one cause I'm debating if I should write it.


End file.
